undrwrldfandomcom-20200213-history
Maurice Reuben Deitsch
Maurice Reuben Deitsch, professionally known later in life as Mori Diamond is the lawyer of the Ricchese Crime Family. Biography 1943-1972 Maurice Reuben Deitsch was born on November 23, 1943 in Bordulac to Laurence and Judith Deitsch. Maurice's father, Laurence “Larry” Deitsch, died in World War II shortly after he was born, and he was raised as an only child in an apartment building in the Bordulac district of Rustburg by his mother, Judith Deitsch (née Proval), who refused to date any other men after her husband's death. Throughout his youth to early adulthood, Maurice was a hustler and started collecting debt for the Ricchese crime family in 1966. In 1970, Maurice was offered a law education by Don Bruno Ricchese, who saw potential in him. 1972-1973 (Events of The Sicilian Connection) In December 1972, Don Bruno was killed and his son, Alfonse, visited Maurice at his mother's apartment to collect money from him. Later on, he was forced to clear up any legal issues, albeit illegally since he didn’t graduate yet, and hire a contractor to rebuild Vittore Bianco’s club when it burnt to the ground in early 1973. 1973-1981 Maurice Reuben Deitsch graduated law school in 1977 and got his license to be an attorney, but he opted to do both businesses so he could make more money. In 1980, Maurice was told that he had to join the Independent Worker's Union by Alfonse Ricchese when Joey Gattuso, the former representative, died in a construction accident. 1981 (Events of Off The Ship) In January 1981, Maurice was involved in a job with the union involving diamonds where he met Vladimir Ubiytsov, later pissing him off when he cut contact. Ubiytsov and his gang then kidnapped Maurice for ransom but the mob started a shootout to get him back, most of his gang gone, Vladimir fled the scene and Maurice was saved. Later, Maurice overdosed on cocaine to calm his nerves. He was forced to go to rehab for two years and kicked off the bar for one years after that. 1981-2004 From 1981 to 1983, Maurice was in rehab, where he decided to go by a new name, and he chose “Mori Diamond”, referencing the diamond events of 1981. From 1983 to 1984, Maurice reestablished his loanshark business under the new name. In 1984, Mori Diamond opened his new office. In 1994, Vincent O'Toole started borrowing money from him to satisfy his gambling addiction when his brother Matthew, who was selling drugs for him, was sentenced to fifteen years in prison in 1994. On August 17, 2000, the Independent Worker's Union was shut down by the city government after it was exposed to be affiliated with the crime families, causing riots around the working class areas of Bordulac. In late 2001, two Mori Diamond commercials can be seen on TV, one mentioning the aftermath of the riots and who to sue and another supposedly newer one about the benefits of choosing him as your lawyer. 2004 (Events of To Live Or Die) In 2004, Matthew O’Toole started working for the mob to pay off Vincent's debt after Mori told them that he knew of his location. Later, Matthew was betrayed by the mob, and he got Mori sent to prison. 2004-present Mori Diamond is now serving a 25 to life in prison for fraud and extortion.